Ketsueki ketsugō
by naruxsasu406
Summary: The full moon:liked by some and hated by many. To some it is the coming of a gift and to others but the coming of a curse and many nightmares. Naruto Uzumaki, consumed by the fate of hating and being hated, makes a choice that will shake the very foundations harder than Konoha's ever face before.
1. Prologue

WARNING: Please expect for there to be such things as gore, language problems and death. Heavy romance and birthing included.

Disclaimer/A.N.- All character sadly don't belong to me or anyone else but Kishimoto, but I own how this story goes along. Man, it's good to be back! Enjoy!

"Hello" : Human Speech

' _Hello'_ : Human Thought

" **Hello" : Demon Speech**

' _ **Hello'**_ **: Demon Thought**

"Jutsu" : Jutsu

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

October 10th

It had been so long since then, but he remembered every detail of it so clearly, vibrant, and painful. But he would never tell anyone of his secret, Being shunned enough from society. No one could see it through his carefree smile; he lived a cold and lonely life. He was without family, love, or trust, and he loathed it. As if his life wasn't painful enough, something else had to go wrong with his life.

Flashback-[ A year ago]

Naruto Uzumaki laid flat on his bed, staring blankly into his ceiling. He ran his fingers through his Blonde, spiky hair as his Azure eyes scanned the room, and like always, it was the same. Unwashed clothes and empty ramen cups were piled knee high everywhere, the full body mirror in his closet had a large crack half-way down the center and the wallpaper was torn in various places. He sighed with a frown. This was proof that he was just a poor, underprivileged orphan.

Quietly he watched the sun set over Konoha. The skies darkened and stars appeared one by one. He welcomed them as long lost friends. They were his wishes for freedom, hope for a better future, and silent listeners of his prayers. But they never really kept their promises, only sometimes.

Naruto smiled, sitting upright and resting his arm on the window ledge. He gazed into horizon, longing to leave the confinement of his room.

Naruto caught sight of a rising white radiance coming from the north wall of the village. He recognized it easily: the moon, a full one to be exact. It hadn't come from the tree-tops yet but anyone could easily tell it was full. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he was bathed in the moon's light. Never had he felt so at peace with himself and the world around him. HIs smile grew wider, embracing the tranquility. Then the moon was entirely visible. It's light palely lit the village alongside the stars.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the front door of his apartment blown threw. He heard the villagers rushing in yelling and throwing things around in his apartment. It sounded like glass, probably sake bottles, which meant these were drunk villagers. Not the kind he wanted to deal with. Naruto tried to open his window but the lock wouldn't budge. Something he told the landlord to fix but she never got to fixing anything broken in _**his**_ apartment. So he hid under his bed. Just as he got under he heard and saw the bedroom door bust open. There were too many to make an escape, he knew. But his pride as a ninja would be worthless if he didn't put up a fight against the drunk civilians.

Taking the kunai hidden under his bed he stabbed the ankle of one of them close to his hideout. Try as he might he couldn't do anything else than blindly stabbing everywhere as they started pulling him every which way. He tried to fight then off, but they overcrowded his smaller and malnourished now twelve year old body and he was foolish to even fight back because even though he had graduated after the Mizuki incident months ago; his sensei hasn't taught him or his teammates anything other than teamwork and so single hand close combat still wasn't improved or his main specialty. They took his kunai when he was tripped by one of them and they started yelling even more about the usual he would never amount to anything, or how he had killed his parents or how they had left him because he was a disgrace to the human race. Also of how he had killed their loved ones and they would make him pay. He knew they thought of him as the Kyuubi even more with sake clouding their already delusional thoughts instead of the defenceless and unarmed boy he was.

Naruto tried taking the Kukri that got lodged deep in his shoulder and possibly threw his body to defend himself but they just stabbed and burned his hand and twisted the Kukri in his shoulder more into his body. With clenched teeth he saw their bodies becoming blurry and tried to curl in on himself.

' _Must be, the blood lost.'_ he thought.

ANd indeed, as he discovered as most villagers became bored with him being less responsive the moon's light lit up his room and shown the blood splattered this way and that all around his red essence and a few villagers laid claim to almost every object in sight.

All were gone when he lost the will to move, their fogged minds thinking they had finally killed him when he stopped moving, he guessed as much. He knew no one would come to his aid, as they would likely join in and his anbu watch had stopped when he became a ninja. As he turned over on his stomach and looked threw blood covered eyelids towards the blurry shape of the moon he knew he would die tonight, he'ed never lost this much blood before and he knew the NIne tails couldn't replicate blood fast enough to save him.

Funny how the more he evaded them the more hate they bring to kill him. This times record was three weeks. At least he got to die under his only friend and family. Yeah it would be a miracle if he survived this. Naruto then heard a low whisper.

" **Kit."**

He tried to focus more, and it got louder and louder. He looked towards the moon and he could hear it calling clearly so he answered back.

"Is that -choke- you moon?"

" **-sigh- No I am known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest tailed beast who is who is unfortunate to have a weak container."**

" I'm… not weak….not my...fault anyway." Naruto said, then closed his eyes, body instincts trying to retain the last energy he has to stay alive.

" **Yes, of course it's not. And you can speak in your mind, conserves energy. Look Kit I'm going to get to the point, you die I die and your life's already been through hell I'm going to change that."**

"Fine let me die."

" **Then you are not just weak but a coward."**

"I am-"

" **Yeah ya are, running with tail between your legs from those pathetic** _ **humans**_ **you could so easily get revenge against with my power with my… help."**

"Revenge for what? What am I supposed to do, go up and start killing everyone I'd be killed before I could say shit."

" **Kit, they've practically killed you already!"** Kyuubi yelled while sounds of his cage sounded like he was banging against it which he most likely was.

Even though he and Kyuubi knew his wounds were healing, he couldn't move his legs and his wounds were healing to slow with there being so many.

" **Well whether you want it or not you're getting my gift. And the process has already started."**

" What...process?"

" **You'll see."**

"Why?" Naruto asked to the sky as he felt Kyuubi's presence seem to dig deeper into his mind, fading away.

" **It seems I've grown attached to a certain little** _ **HUMAN**_ **."**

Naruto's body shivered at the thought of how Kyuubi said human. He'd never heard him say it that way and naruto wasn't sure if Kyuubi meant for him to hear that last bit of if he just said it to be his usual psychotic self. It was always Hairless monkey or waste of space this at the first start, but after Mizuki's betrayal the fox started calling him kit. He had never once been called human before. ' _A weird affectionate demon_ ' Naruto thought. When he wasn't rampaging and full of bloodlust.

Naruto tried to turn over when he felt a rush of energy swell inside him, nearly making him do a move he saw Kiba do once in taijutsu practice. He felt and heard his heartbeat start pounding against his chest, pumping adrenaline throughout his body, excessively getting faster and stronger. An outlandish yearning to run through the forest to his hearts content was planted into his head amongst a desire to indulge himself in his prey's blood and slow deaths. Something inside told him that it would be refreshing to get them out of his hair fast and heartaches would forever be eased by a stroll. Suddenly, his torn muscles shuddered, and wonderful feelings turned into aches, and the light pain that had decreased increased ten-fold. This caused him to immediately stop fantasizing and think nothing with the amount of pain he was in. He would never think about those things because of how frightening it was for him to go outside at night. The village was typically a safe place to be, but it was impossible to tell who or what might be lurking behind every corner. Being who he was, made it even more dangerous than normal.

Leaning his arms up Naruto dragged and pulled himself to sit his back to the side of his bed and crossed his arms over his chest and shuddered so bad you would think he had _pneumonia_.(A/N: My sis had it when we were little. She couldn't stop shaking.)His heart, far from sounding dead now was pounding faster and stronger in a rate that seemed impossible to be human. What was happening to him and what was kyuubi changing him into?

An intense amount of heat washed over him quickly after, causing beads of sweat to drip down his face. His breathing became hitched as his eyes darted around the room in panic. He removed his already destroyed shirt and a piece of brittle kunai and layed down on the cool wooden floor of his room. Despite Naruto's efforts, his body temperature continued to increase until it felt as if he had been set on fire.

Among other things Naruto also grew lightheaded again and his stomach churned so much it felt like he would throw up all his organs. He clutched his abdomen with a groan as his body lurched and shifted positions to his knees, bending over as if he were to vomit. He started to frantically gasp for air in his blood clogged throat. A clog of blood came out as he let out an agonizing cry.

The heat began to ripple into a sharp, stabbing pain, like walking on needles. A series of ominous snaps like the breaking of branches sounded off. He felt the joints in his hands that were wrapped around his waist bend and jerk in all directions in sync with the snaps. His hands, after lifting them in front of his face, became stuck with his fingers partially curled down, and he knew because when he tried to move them it became even more painful with how sensitive it was. As he attempted to try again his fingertips felt like they were being burned off as he saw his nails morphing drastically from plain and pinkish to a dark black. After the color change the width of the nails became larger. They thickened and curled, ripping threw his weak skin. Naruto grimaced, eyes wide with fear and close to tears as his nails tipped off with evil, menacing points, his blood trickling down from where they emerged.

His nails had developed into long black claws and although he had developed claws before they were nothing like this. These were something that belonged to an animal.

While looking between both his hands and feet as the same thing was happening to both yet his feet seem to grow longer, gradually sliding his heels across and eventually off the floor. The needle feeling across his skin began to feel like prickles and from the backs of his hands, small blonde with a light red tint on the egde of them hairs began to sprout at an alarming rate. Like a virus, hairs lengthened and covered his body, becoming a coat. His hair lost, from what it felt like, its coarse, wiry attribute and became like the rest of the hair, silky and relaxed.

Naruto could hear his bones, and feel them crunch together. It also felt like his organs were being stirred in a pot of soup. His body then involuntary bent in the form of a U as his spine cracked and curved between his shoulders. His breathing finally started to slow down as well as his heart beat, but his heart was only by much. Then his muscles convulsed, ripping and tightening but also growing bigger beneath his tightening skin. The rest of his clothing was torn or not literally blown away from his body because of the change.

At this Naruto let out a terrifying scream from the torture, but it did not retain the quality sound of a young boy. No it was higher and more beastly. It haunted his now sensitive ears, the rhythmic sound never ending in his mind. He wasn't allowed even a second of relief as his metamorphosis reached its climax.

A tight constricted feeling drew his attention to the base of his spine. Pain struck him again as his tail bone curved and split within him. It extended above his rear as a nub and continued to grow outwards. Soon it had become two long, flexible tails covered with fur. He just whined and growled helplessly to endure his anguish.

A loud crack was heard as his teeth jutted out into deadly, piercing fangs. The development of these longer and sharper teeth tore his darkening gums to shreds, dripping more blood into his mouth. He could not help but noticed it tasted different than it should. Blood should taste like metal, yet the blood he was sampling tasted heavily salty with a hint of sweetness. Before long the boy's jaws emitted a sickening snap as they push out and stretched from his face. Naruto's cries were weak and inaudible as he went through this final stage.

There was a loud ringing as it felt his ears were being pulled and changing shape to be longer and closer to the top of his head. They had nearly doubled in size and developed demonic points at the ends. The tip of his nose, while turning dark, upturned itself while his malformed face began to take shape of a sleek, triangular muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth. Once this was complete he roared in a voice not his own.

In a massive explosion of emotion and pain he cried to the heavens above with such intensity that the room itself shook. And at that moment, everything stopped. Everything was silent and still.

Short whines followed Naruto's every breath. Naruto was completely traumatized. His gaze moved around his room carefully, seeing all the blood, his blood make everything look like red was the natural color it came in. When Naruto's gaze met with his mirror, he gasped and jump in fright.

Staring back at him was a creature he had come to dread. He had feral blue almost violet, with specks of red in the eyes and a split pupil. Blonde fur coating his skin and black tipped paws. Larger, lithe and stronger muscles replaced his frail human tendons when he flexed. When he saw his two tails, black tipped the same as his feet, waving and fidgeting behind him he backed away from him image, eyes forming tears.

"No..no..no..nononononono" Naruto mumbled faster and faster clutching his his head as he pressed it to the ground. He wished to deny it, but he had become, or at least similar to the very monster the village accused him of being since birth: the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto's sadness and anger became one as a strange calm ran across his mind, and the wonderful feelings he experienced before the change came back. His body loosened up as a cool, floating on air feeling rushed over his body. The fox was trying to get naruto passed his reclusive and scared stage where he could focus his emotions without hurting himself mentally. His thoughts were not as pleasant and harmless as before, though. Cold-blooded thoughts clouded his own, destroying what little remained of his childlike mind.

"No…I shouldn't be angry for it giving me power. This was not what I expected and it's their fault. The villagers. If they had treated me human I would of stayed that way. Now I know what he meant when he said human."

" _Their deaths will be quick… but certainly not painless."_

Even though it was tempting to give into his thoughts. A growl emitted from his mouth.

" **You are no longer weak,...child."** Naruto heard the weak voice of Kyuubi.

" **You are strong,...and with this...body, you will show them their mistake."**

" **Embrace it. My gift to you."**

Naruto just wasn't mentally strong enough from all the pain he went through tonight to repel its voice. He knew he had agreed to this. He was now a two-tailed fox and there was no turning back.

Compelled and now ruled by instinct he raised his head and let out a shrill monstrous grinned a sly, fox grin. Digging into the wood floor as if it were paper. That yell, it would be their only warning of what was to come. He felt powerful, equal and truly liberated from the world, his own person for the first time in his life.

He then leaped, crashing threw his broken bedroom window, his feral blue eyes piercing the night under the moon with his hunger. Hunger for freedom. Hunger for blood. Hunger... for revenge.

Flashback-OVER

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

END

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

AN: If you really want to have a direct visual to what Naruto looks like in his fox form, just PM me. I'm not the type to put links in my works. Oh, and Please Review!

K-Ba-BYE! ;D


	2. Chapter 1

The past few months had been like living hell to Naruto,more then usual, but somehow, no matter what goes wrong in his life, he managed to get through it.

Everyday he'd be awaken by the bright radiance of hell called the sun, today was no different. The light pierced through his blind and struck his face annoyingly. He repositioned his body away from his window in hopes of sleeping a little bit longer. Naruto shut his eyes tight, struggling to fall back and return to his peaceful slumber.

' _Stupid light.'_ Now he was awake.

Naruto groaned as he threw his bed covers off himself. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, stinging with drowsiness. To remedy this he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Now that he could see and was capable of at least partially functioning, he turned around and opened the blinds to look down on the busy streets of Konoha. The blinds were made of make-shift wood planks he stole, well borrowed, from a construction site and put together. Anyway,...he must of woken up late. As he stared out the sun was high in the sky and people were walking about, shopping, talking, and taking care of their daily business. Naruto looked into the vast village with cold,not to envious eyes and sighed.

Soon after he leapt off the bed and stretched his arms up, hearing his neck and back pop in several places. As he went to his bathroom, he yawned lazily. Fumbling with the light switch, he started his daily routine of splashing his face and brushing his teeth and next bathing in the semi warm, almost cold water.

Morning was typically a dreadful thing to him as it was to Shikamaru Nara, and even worse considering the amount of restful sleep he achieved was minimal. That was considering the reliving his kills haunting him. This is why on multiple occasions of taking his bath he almost slipped and broke his neck. Getting out he dried himself off with his only fluffy towel and proceeded to exit the bathroom. As he was passing the mirror his attention had been drawn to his reflection. For as often as he performed his morning ritual, he rarely actually looked at his reflection in the morning, and if he did it was brief and unmeaning. Today was somehow different, today he seemed different.

No longer was he a boy, but not quite a man yet either. Naruto had entered the life stage of adolescence nary a few months ago. It was a big step that meant many things, among them one of the most important things to him; growth. He had seen plenty of it throughout the past several months, jumpinging from pitifully short to respectably tall around the kids his age. Not only was he startled by it but everyone else as well.

Curiously he eyed himself, placing his hand up to his chin. Absentmindedly he rubbed it, the involuntary action turning into a test of sorts. He was actually feeling for facial hair, and the results were not unlike previous tests before this one. Naruto's skin was still smooth and baby-like, causing him to frown. Regardless of his other improvements, from his height to his features becoming more ( and he use to shudder at this one) feminine the older he got, he still lacked the real social ticket into manhood, the converted moustache and beard. Which he knew from the way he was developing he would most likely never have. That included that he didn't have arm or leg hair. Not even pit hair yet. It was a very overwhelming to discover he was the only male that did not have hair located anywhere excerpt the head.

He sighed, slightly disappointed. When Kyuubi had turned him using a gene she yes **SHE** had discovered a long time before Konoha was developed, she called it a werewolf gene, she forgot to mention just what she was doing in the first place, let alone other unexpected attachments. Inevitably he got a few traits from her making him have feminine features along with a full female reproductive system and special glands that are to "continue his kind" make the attraction of males from his angle and theirs stronger and females not even remotely attracted to him no matter how hard he tried.

Done admiring his reflection, he continued to walk out and get dressed for the day. He wore what he always did, orange and blue coat with black shirt underneath and orange cargo pants that had a blue strip on the outside of leg straight down. As he exited his bedroom he snagged his headband that lay on his recently bought dresser and tied it around his forehead.

Taking His keys and his Gama-chan, he briskly marched to his rickety front door. Before closing it he looked inside at what his home had become. The blood from that night had been hard to get out of the floor and walls have limited access to bleach he used water to scrub till his home became somewhat liveable in. His door became rickety, the walls and floor became tented with a glow of red with blood chips here and there. He sharply turned and slammed the door shut locking it and agilely he jumped over the balcony railing and down to the pavement, making a perfect landing. Naruto breathed in deep and exhaled with a smile. The fresh air felt and tasted great. HIs eye wondrously stared at the clear blue sky. He was in his own little world as he strolled off to wherever his whimsy mind would take him.

Naruto weaved through the alleys to eventually reach the main street, but just before he stepped on the busy walk-way…

"Happy Birthday,Boss!" screamed a nasally voice from behind him, startling him into screaming and falling forward. A childish crackle rang through his ears, and he grimaced , rather annoyed.

"Jezz, Boss! Why you so jumpy today?"

"Konohamaru…" Naruto muttered angrily to the pavement.

"C'mon, that's not like you,Boss!Get up!" Konohamaru yelled while bending over in Naruto's face.

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground, rubbing his nose with his fingers. It was not bleeding, but it did hurt.

"Damn you, Konohamaru," He growled through clenched teeth.

"Ha I _got_ you,Boss!" Konohamaru boasted, falling to the ground himself laughing.

Naruto gave him a dull look. Sweat drop appearing behind his head.

"Okay,Okay. It wasn't that funny."

"S-sorry, didn't mean to _scare_ ya,Boss." the young boy sat up, grinning fiercely." Just wanted to say Happy Birthday!"

"Huh?" Naruto got back to his feet, brushing dirt off his pants."What do ya' mean?"

"You gotta be kidden me,Boss! Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

"Wha-?" Naruto rubbed his head in confusion."What day is it?"

"October tenth of course! T-that is your birthday -shaky laugh- right?"

"Yeah…it is." How stupid could he get? To forget his own birthday was like forgetting his name, pitiful.

Konohamaru snickered at Naruto's foolishness."Well now that ya' know, Boss, I made somethin' for ya'!"

" And what would that be?" he asked rather uninterested. Konohamaru reached into his back pocket, pulling at a folded piece of paper. He then held it out to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow peculiarly.

"What is it?"

"It's a birthday card! I made it just for you and had my whole class sign it and everything!"

Naruto accepted the paper,unfolded it and read it over respectfully.

It was fairly sloppy and crudely written card obviously done the day before. On the inside were signatures, many of which he did not recognize, along with doodles of the leaf symbol and bowls of ramen. There was also a humorous little sketch of him eating ramen (Naruto had to stifle a laugh at that). In the center in bold letters were the following words: "Happy Birthday Naruto ; the prankster king." with what looked like his Game-chan holding it, the words, on a banner as a sign.

Naruto's blank expression turned into a small smile. He had never been given anything on his birthday, so this truly meant something special to him. He stood there speechless, reading the card over and over again to renew the sense of pleasure it gave him.

"Uh,BOss?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to the small boy. His lips were an expressionless line once more. Konohamaru looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

What's wrong, Boss? Don't ya' like it?"

Naruto felt something warm run down his cheek. A single tear had run from his eye without notice. He wiped it away quickly, hoping Konohamaru had not seen it, secretly.

"Boss, are you crying?" Konohamaru asked, puzzled.

"What?No!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"Jee, I didn't know the card was that bad…"

"It's not!" Now he had hurt Konohamaru's feelings, which in turn made him feel awful.

"I like it, but…" Naruto continued,

"But?"

Naruto paused for a moment. "I don't think anyone's ever given me anything much less a present for my birthday before."

"Really?" Konohamaru asked astonished. "Not even Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shook his head, stashing the card away safely.

"I never knew that…" Konohamaru muttered, averting his gaze elsewhere and rubbing his foot on the ground. "Well, I hope you get other cards, Boss, cause some of them can be really neat." he said with a smile, his missing tooth an oddity amongst his other teeth.

"Uh,sure...thanks...I think," Naruto stammered,scratching his head.

"Now, I've gotta go. I meeting Moegi and Udon today for training!" Konohamaru waved goodbye, darting off in the other direction. Naruto saw a rock in his way and grinned devilishly. Payback time.

"Hey, Konohamaru!"

"Huh?" He craned his neck over his shoulder, not watching where he was going. THus causing his foot to get caught on the rock, making him fall over in the same fashion Naruto had. Naruto laughed hysterically, mocking his young adversary. Konohamaru groaned in both pain and embarrassment.

"That's what you get for messin with Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah,yeah,very funny,Boss…" Konohamaru giving Naruto his best glare, that just made him look extremely cute, and pointed at him boldly "That's why you're worthy to be my rival!"

Naruto smirked at him, digging his hands into his pockets. The small boy stuck his tongue out childishly, and without another word, walked off, Naruto doing the same.

He took a turn here and there, still paying little attention to where he was going as he thought about the significance of this day, his birthday. As major events of any birthday was aging from twelve to thirteen, it was a transition that was rather uneventful for him. Another meaningful aspect of the day was that it was somewhat of a memorial day dedicated to the ninja who lost their lives on this day, one of the gravest days in leaf village history. It was the thirteenth anniversary of the attack of the nine-tailed fox, the very demon sealed away inside himself.

In the past it was mandatory, but gradually overtime, he seemed to have to watch his back less and less when he went out in public. It was almost to the point where he did not hear a single whisper most days about how he was the bane of their existence, a plague, or the devil. Now that he was a correctly trained ninja, albit only below genin level strength, well at least they thought so, it would be a fool's bargain to try and hurt him regardless. The villagers sick and cruel hobby of tormenting him had essentially been abandoned after that night in his apartment. If not for other impending issues Naruto himself could have completely forgotten the fox existed. Except for the snide comments from the fox at times she's usually sleeping off from all the power she used to transform him or telling him who and who not to ' _jump their bones'_.

However, ever since his rebirth, as she put it a year ago, he began to be more and more conscious of the fox's presence within him, especially after every full moon. He tried his best to predict when his "little change",so he called it, would appear, allowing him time to flee the village so they didn't know it was him before it happened.

Running away did nothing but make sure no one saw him transform. Unfortunately, no matter how much distance he put between him and the village he always wandered back through the village gates. In his beast form, an underlying desire for revenge on the village consumed him, that had forgotten the hurt and pain it caused him, his existence, attacked him,a helpless child, causing him to…

It was to painful to admit how much he satisfied that desire. They pained him enough where a gentle soul like himself who only wanted peace would turn to rage to get his point across.

While walking, he heard his stomach growled with hunger at his thoughts. He put his hand to it and scowled, regretting ever leaving this morning without breakfast. Lucky for Naruto, his favorite restaurant, well and the only one to serve him fairly, Ichiraku, was not that far away and his wallet had plenty of money stuffed inside. Naruto hummed cheerfully until Ichiraku Ramen was only a stretch of pavement noticed a person sitting at the bar. His face was hidden due to the drapes hung on the outside of Ichiraku Ramen, but he could tell it was a ninja, wearing a green chunin vest and traditional sandals issued to Konoha ninja. Naruto pulled the curtains aside carefully and smiled overjoyed.

"Hi, Iruka sensei!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hm…?" The man mumbled, turning his head towards Naruto's voice. A scar was dashed across his face, and hair was up in a tall ponytail. A single noodle dangled slurped it up and grinned when his soft brown eyes landed on Naruto. "Oh, Naruto! What brings you here?"

Teuchi Ichiraku laughed warm heartedly. "Hey kid! Long time no see, eh?" He said excitedly. "Where've you been?"

"Just...around. Ya'know, missions to take care of and training to do," Naruto replied while taking a seat next to his old teacher. "Can't seem to make time to come anymore."

"I can tell. Kakashi's told me how busy you guys have been," said Iruka after taking another bite of his ramen. "How many is it this month? Six or seven C-ranks?"

"Seven, and two low B-rank."

"Wow, you really have been working hard," Iruka proudly acknowledged.

"NOw before I forget …" Iruka searched his pockets frantically. He grumbled harmless profanities as he tried to locate the item in mind. His search was in vain, and he sighed irately.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I Guess I forgot your present at home. Happy Birthday at least."

Naruto smirked, shutting a single eye. "At least one of us remembered."

As Iruka took another bite of his ramen he gave Naruto a suspicious look."Don't tell me you forgot again, did you?" He said with his mouth full.

"No…" Naruto coughed, blushing he continued. "Okay...maybe...yes." Iruka chuckled again, swallowing the ramen.

"Who reminded you this time?"

" Konohamaru. He gave me this." Naruto said showing his card to Iruka and Teuchi who had looked over for a second, who laughed a little before passing it back.

"That's right, I saw him passing this around in class yesterday."

"So, Naruto," Teuchi interrupted, "What'll you be having?"

Both he and his daughter were staring at him. Iruka returned to his bowl for a moment after giving Naruto a smug look.

"Hmm? Oh right." Naruto had forgotten how hunger he was. He said right off the bat, "I'll just have my usual. Miso barbequed pork, nut uh… hold the vegetables and … double the pork."

Teuchi nodded and Ayame proceeded to help cook his order.

"I know Kakashi has told you this before, but you can't live off one food group...You really need to stop cutting back on the vegetables. They're good for you."

"I dunno… I guess I'm just not in the mood for vegetables today."

"Is that so…"

His stubborn student had always been stingy about eating leafy greens, so it was not a big deal to Iruka. However, Iruka made sure to constantly be alert to anything abnormal about Naruto, regardless that it was no longer his job to do so. Even though he told himself not to be, suddenly he began to grow more worried about him lately. Something was not right; he could feel it in his gut.

Naruto watched Ayame prepare his bowl of ramen as he tapped the counter impatiently. The mere scent of the meat was making his stomach Naruto didn't expect was the reaction of extreme annoyance he got now that his body was more close towards an animal than a normal human. He clutched his stomach and growled also hissed in pain when he felt his nails dig into his stomach. Pulling them away from his stomach he noticed the claws on his nails. Looking around towards his company he noticed nobody had saw and put his hands under the counter. Good, he did not want to have to explain that to his most precious people, not yet, maybe never. After a few minutes his meal was ready. Teuchi placed the decorative bowl in front of him and handed him a pair of chopsticks with a smile.

"It's on the house kid," He declared with care and boldness.

Naruto held up his hands in protest,also noticing his hands had went back to normal, but before he could say anything Ayame cut him off.

"Nonsense Naruto-chan. It's your birthday! Consider it a present from me and Otōsan."

He grinned a sly grin, taking his chopsticks apart and then clicking them together once.

"Thanks a bunch you guys!" He then dug into the bowl viciously, slurping down the noodles and taking large bites of the meat, a goofy smile spread on his face as he chewed, extremely happy as he rolled the meat across his tongue.

"Hungry today, isn't he Otōsan?" Ayame asked with a giggle.

"When isn't he."

Iruka rubbed his hair a bit, laughing quietly. _' What am I getting worked up for...Naruto's fine!...At least… I hope so."_

* * *

As daylight slowly died, Naruto sat atop of the roof of a nearby apartment to his. He had a single knee bent up, his arm resting upon it as he stared into the horizon at the falling sun. Birds flew across the sky in irregular formations and a light wind blew. The people who once heavily populated the streets were slowly retiring to their homes after the long day of bustle and toil. The night was just a few minutes away.

Naruto's muscles tensed and he clenched his eyes darkness to come always reminded him of that night, the night when his revenge started.

His secret had been kept for so long it astonished now he assumed somebody would have found out what was happening to him, for it was very hard to hide an oversized fox with two tails. In a way Naruto hoped somebody would find out his secret, the right person though, the one that would help him-save him- from the horror he lived his entire life with, of abuse and loneliness. But in order for his secret to stay a secret he distanced himself on purpose.

Naruto felt a lone tear travel down his cheek. At least he could be grateful that Kyuubi was like him in a way. It was as if the god's themselves presented it as a gift to him. To make up for his shity life. But she was inside him, not even physical really and well she did use to terrorize him. His slumber was tainted with painful and traumatizing nightmares that depicted scenes of brutality and blood flow that no one should ever have to witness.

Regardless that it was futile, he thought it was time he at least tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a rough day and rest would do him good. Just as he got up, he heard footsteps that were dangerously close. On reflex he pulled out a kunai from his pouch, his could feel that his claws had formed again as well and starred in the direction the sound came from. Whoever was coming had paused. Naruto growled angrily.

"Come out and show yourself, coward!" He commanded darkly, grasping tighter on the kunia. Whoever it was, they would be no match for him. Even though he was distracted before and therefore did not since them he was now and he was at his strongest at night and with the sun so low he was nearing his peak of power.

A pair of slender hands appeared at the roof's edge. Naruto sneered hearing grunts and of annoyance as the intruder attempted to get on top, but then his scowl turned into a grin. Easy prey he would call it. Being as silent and fast as the wind he charged with intent to kill.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

AN: Sorry to all my fans and readers for not updating as early as i wanted to and for keeping you waiting. The reason well i wanted to have long chapters but long chapters means longer writing longer waiting then you become disinterested and then you forget. So to appease my laziness i will be writing semi long chapters. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Previously on Ketsuki Ketsugo…

 _A pair of slender hands appeared at the roof's edge. Naruto sneered hearing grunts and of annoyance as the intruder attempted to get on top, but then his scowl turned into a grin. Easy prey he would call it. Being as silent and fast as the wind he charged with intent to kill._

Now...

The person managed to lift herself halfway, panting and sweating. She looked up and gasped in fear.

"Wait, Naruto!" she screeched. "It's just me!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks before reaching the edge, his Kunai dangerously close to the intruder's neck. She strained her head away from the blade uncomfortably and her breathing came to a halt. He looked down upon a familiar girl. At the sight of pink hair he backed away instantly.

"Oh. It's you...Sakura," he mumbled, his voice raspy. He quickly put the kunai back into his pouch and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. Not losing contact with her eyes so she couldn't see his hands.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"N-no, not really." she lied " Damn Baka scared you to death Pinky!" Inner Sakura laughed at her blatant lie.

His irises were so cold, piercing her heart like daggers. The small smile he held was nearly as frightening. It did not feel quite right to look at him. If she knew Naruto, he would have helped her up and attempted to romance her. He did not though and she did not know him. The surprise had left her speechless, and she nearly forgot her reason for coming.

" _Something's not right about him. It's like… he's not even Naruto these days."_ She thought as she stared at him, her lips slightly parted.

"So, what do you need, Sakura?" he asked, paying little attention to her reaction, now that he knew he was safe, not that she knew that either.

There was a long pause.

"Sakura?"

She blinked once, shattering the trance his unfeeling eyes held her in. "Oh...Oh,yeah. Sorry, I just spaced off for a second."

"It's alright. What you need?" he said trying to hurry this along seeing as his claws still had not receded.

Sakura shifted her gaze to the roof shingles. "Well I thought since I know, I could tell you Happy Birthday...before you know...it was actually over."

"Thanks...I guess." He muttered, looking into the setting sun with a sorrowful expression. What was he so troubled about?

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Not the one, too doesn't need to know." his inner animal thought, or was it just common sense.

" would there be?" he lied easily. It was becoming predictable of how he could respond where people couldn't tell the difference between the lie and truth.

"You just seem...upset, is all. Come to think of it…" she paused for a moment.

"Lately you always seem upset and… you're always running away. We never see you anymore besides mission days, and even then you aren't acting like the naruto we know. Naruto you need to tell me whats wrong. I'm really worried-"

"Don't be," his voice turned cold as stone and eyes glared at her into slits making her stare at him in shock.

Turning around he said, "I'm fine. Not like you would notice when there is something wrong with me anyway."

Naruto slowly walked away, gritting his teeth. This conversation needed to be over, if she didn't walk away he would. Sakura reached out in attempt to compel him to stay and apologize for talking to her in such a manner after showing genuine concern over him. He narrowly evaded her punch and without a word, to surprised he dodged her swing for the first time, simply watched him leave, the faint glow of the sun illuminating the outline of his body.

* * *

He hurriedly reached into his weapons pouch to fish out his key and unlock the apartment door. Naruto looked back to make sure Sakura didn't follow him.

The ceiling lamp above the kitchen table blinked in and out when he flipped the switch. Upon said table was a foreign object: a colorfully wrapped, medium sized box. It looked to him like one of those things the other children called presents. Cautiously, he approached it. Next to the box was a note and pen. The note had written…

Naruto,

I was going to give you this in person but you weren't there and since the door was locked i kinda went threw the window. But anyway, Happy Birthday. Hope you Like, don't take this the wrong way just whatever.

-Sakura

"Sakura…"

He observed the gift carefully. Its wrapping was striped in many bright colors, mainly orange, and on top a shiny pink bow was attached. The color scheme was somewhat gaudy, yet it was fit for a birthday gift he guessed, not that he would know much about that stuff. He felt bad now of how Sakura had tried comforting him but that just wasn't like her and he had other things to worry about.

Putting the gift down for now and sitting in the wobbly chair next to the table he observed his hands.

When Sakura had stuck up on him he had instinctively formed claws. Thinking that this had never had before that it just wasn't possible. He had never changed when it wasn't a full moon. Did that mean this development or his entire change have nothing to do with the moon?

Getting an idea he started to meditate. Something Iruka-sensei told him would calm himself down and help concentrate. When he tried the first few times he either couldn't stop moving or would be distracted by all the outside noises. But after like a bajillion times he finally got it and to his surprise ended up face to face with Kyuubi. Now every time he wanted to talk to kyuubi directly he would meditate.

Opening his eyes again Naruto could see the scenery had already changed again. Everytime he came in his mindscape was something different. The sewer like system scenery started growing moss on the walls and trees and grass had appeared. The walls started disappearing in sections as they were replaced with boulders and pathways of rivers were made. The ceiling had turned into a dark space at first but a bright light started forming as a makeshift moon surrounded by stars. It was starting to look like a forest. How ironic.

Going through a path, tree branches and vines moving open in front of him and then closing back he walked until he came across a large lake with an equally large island in the middle. That was where Kyuubi was. And since this was his mindscape he could do anything here.

Walking across the water and going into the middle of the island is where he saw her. She was alseep as usuall with claws unconsiously trying to rip the collar the represented the seal off. Knowing that she should have noticed him when he came onto the island he decided as punishment to heat her on the snout. Using chakra he defied odds only capable, that he knew of, and flew into the air. Crash landing into Kyuubi's nose her head was smashed down into a crater with a resounding BOOM!

Sitting up slowly and emitting a very dangerous aroa she turned to the boy and glared.

" **What."**

"Is it possible to transform without the moon?"

" **Hmph. Why should I even answer, if I knew that is."** She said glaring daggers at naruto enough that she make a human evaporate on site.

Noticing her attitude Naruto just took a deep breath and glared hard enough to make Juubi and Orochimaru piss their pants.

" **How the hell should I know! As far as I've seen those Damn shifters only changed during the moon phase."** Kyuubi stammered quickly, she knew ever since Naruto learned he controlled everything in his mindscape, his mind twisted to something even more cruel when he didn't get what he wanted. Plus she didn't want to upset him too much the mindscape responded to his emotions to much and too close to home for her. Annoying brat.

"Explain." Naruto said taking a seat in a red satin chair (a.n.: follow link to see naruto imagination chair and the mindscape, not really but close enough  search?safe=strict&rlz=1C1GGRV_enUS767US770&biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=w84BWpCpHov5mAGymqL4DA&q=old+japan+chair+anime&oq=old+japan+chair+anime&gs_l=psy-ab.3...20054.21415.0.22..703.0j3j1.4.0...0...1.1. -ab..2.0.0...0.8uKpYRkEJ1Y#imgrc=dWR0sWpiKR9DqM:

And  search?safe=strict&rlz=1C1GGRV_enUS767US770&biw=1366&bih=662&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=g88BWtWHOsnxmQGd76eoDg&q=old+japan+red+throne+chair&oq=old+japan+red+throne+chair&gs_l=psy-ab.3...18803.19560.0.19..256.2-1.1.0...0...1.1. -ab..3.0.0... 4WXRI3f4M#imgdii=uiOLUsWF09omLM:&imgrc=N5cmAxpCqieg8M: )

" **Since my power was being limited by you being so close to death I turned you into a being of one of the ancient tribes before the creation of the ninja villages. The only time i can remember them transforming is on the full moon. Not that I was paying attention to anything other than my own business."**

" Well that's solves nothing."

It was harder to transform when he tried to make it happen again so maybe…

"Maybe on the full moon is only when i absolutely need to transform but it's possible as we've seen to transform without it." Naruto said mumbling to himself.

Naruto was about to continue his conversation when Kyuubi cut him off.

" **We have a visitor."**

As Kyuubi forcibly pushed naruto out of his own mind he opened his eyes but he didn't hear anyone at the door. At that Kyuubi must be losing her touch.

"Serves her right, senile bitch."

Naruto thought about himself and what had changed about himself. It left a sickening feeling clotted in his throat. He did not mean to be like this, harsh and sometimes even cruel. When he pushed people away it was merely an act of kindness and protection for himself. He never wanted to involve the people he cared for. Even though it worked he was still feeling pain in the end.

Just when he was about to go check out Sakura's present he caught scent of someone at the front door. Maybe Kyuubi wasn't senile, just a little off course. Still a bitch though.

Opening the door before he could even knock made Iruka almost fall forward in surprise, arm extending further than intended and almost falling over Naruto.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" he said with that creepy horror smile that was just, well,creepy.

They both stud there, at the door silently staring at eachother.

-cough- "So uh you gonna come in Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka just laughed a little and scratched the back of his head while following Naruto inside.

"It's a bit of a mess right now. I hope you don't mind." Naruto mumbled.

"Not at all." Iruka said as he took his sandals off and took notice of the present on the kitchen table.

"Looks like someone gave you another ?"

"Sakura."

"The Haruno girl one your team?"

"Yeah."

Iruka chuckled. "Now see I told you she would notice you!"

Naruto shrugged, sitting down in a chair as did Iruka. "She cares a little. But that's just ordinary Sakura. Im lucky she even noticed I exist."

Iruka frowned at his response but decided best not dwell on bad emotions.

"Well, you going to open it?" He said with a smile.

"I guess I was just about to before you came."

Naruto reached out detached the bow and proceeded to tearing the wrapping paper off. Underneath was a simple cardboard box that he opened and reached inside of. The material felt rigid, but slightly smooth. He grasped the object and removed it from the box.

It was obviously brand new, the color a dark green. It was a travel bag designed specifically for ninja. Its many pockets could easily contain enough supply scrolls to last week to month missions: three main pockets, four scroll holders a small front pouch and two others on the sides. Sturdy yet light, it would definitely come in handy cause his old one was wearing out.

"Well now, isn't that convenient." Iruka said looking at the high tech ninja bag.

"Yep just what i needed to."

"Hey Naruto, speaking of presents…" Iruka reached into a pocket on his jacket normally meant for kunai and shuriken stars and seized a long, slim dark blue box. He then handed it to Naruto with a joyful grin.

"Sorry it isn't wrapped. I didn't think you would mind."

Naruto smiled hugely "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

Removing the lid, his expression held a touch between confusion and bewilderment. Cushioned in the box was a polished, dark grey Kunai. It glimmered in the light as if it were never used and probably wasn't. Naruto lifted it and studied it closely. Something was carved into it. Quietly, he read it aloud.

The Will of Fire

(Hi no ishi)

Burns Strong

(Tsuyoku moeru)

Within the Ninja who

(Dare ga ninja no naka de)

Gains love and Returns it

(Ai o ete sore o kaesu )

The way naruto said it so questioningly made Iruka sigh and then smirk a little.

"My father gave this to me...when I was very young. When I first entered the Ninja Academy myself, actually. His father gave it to him and his father's father passed it down as well. Dating generations back to the time of the first Hokage. My father told me it symbolizes the importance of love. How love is just a crucial an ability to have when you are a shinobi."

"But, why are you giving it to me Iruka-sensei." Naruto asked, looking the knife over. "Wouldn't you want to give it to your own son?"

"You know i don't have one, Naruto?"

"You will someday." Naruto said pouting at Iruka

Iruka just shook his head. "Naruto,...as much as I'd like to have a son of my own… look I know its seems like I haven't been there for you lately but still you're like a son to me."

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched at the proclamation his role model gave him.

"Thats why im giving this to you Naruto." Iruka continued.

He got out of his chair leaning down to give Naruto a soft blonde boy was stock still in shock, looking forward and completely baffled.

"I wish I could have told you sooner Naruto...I'm...I'm so sorry. If you could...forgive me for my absence in judgement."

Naruto closed his eyes softly, returning the hug even tighter. There was nothing for Iruka to be sorry for. There was nothing for him to forgive. It was no one's fault but his. He opened his eyes and gazed out the window across the hall through his room, his eyes looking on the near almost full moon. GUilt ridden, he felt his chest tighten up with familiar emotional was deceiving them all… making them think it was something they did. It hurt.

Iruka released the hug but hands were still clasped onto the boy's shoulders. A weak but bright smile was on his face as their eyes met.

"Now I know something's wrong so you know, if there is, you can tell me. I'll help matter what it is."

Naruto glanced at the moon, tears filling his eyes. "Y-yeah… I know."

' _If only you knew...Otōsan...would you still feel the same as you do now."_

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

End

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

A.N.- And...Cut! That's a wrap folks no just kidding the story is not over obviously. Well i think I've done good so far not much Kakashi and Sasuke action but hey they Are coming so Don't blow up on me NOw! Well i honestly don't know what to say i've been doing swell this marking period Straight A'S BABY! THAT'S HOW I ROLL! Now that that's out let's get to the next chapter in Naruto's life.


End file.
